


Fanboys

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crush, Everyone loves Nightwing, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim never knew that Kon was a Nightwing fan and that doesn't really make him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboys

When Kon bounced over and plopped down next to him, Tim continued to work quietly. But when his friend kept staring at him, Tim put the file away and turned to look at his friend. With a sigh, Tim asked, “Can I help you?”  
  


Kon bounced some more in his seat, shuffling closer as he asked, “I kinda had a favor to ask.”  
  


“A favor?” Tim repeated, an eyebrow going up. This could be good or bad, depending on what Kon would ask. “Depends on what it is….” Yes, that was hedged well enough, he praised himself.  
  


With an extremely excited expression, Kon blurted out, “I kinda wanna meet Nightwing and get his autograph.”  
  


“….excuse me?” Tim asked slowly. He hadn’t just…  
  


Was he…blushing?  
  


Kon was scratching his stubble and generally fidgeting around in his seat. “I’m a bit of a fan…a big fan actually.”  
  


“Of Nightwing…” Tim stated, not really believing his ears. There was a peculiar ringing in his ear accompanied by a painful knotting in his stomach.  
  


“Um yeah. Guess you could say it’s a bit of a crush actually…” Kon’s flush faded away, looking back at Tim with a hopeful gaze. “Do you think you could set up a meeting or something? Get him to come by or I could come by Gotham in disguise…something? anything?”  
  


A voice in his head tells him to tell Kon no. It is immediate and it is loud. And quickly drowned out by another voice telling him that would be rude. He doesn’t have any real reason to not let Kon meet with Dick…who he has an admitted crush on.  
  


He’s not sure how he feels about the two of them meeting up but he cannot refuse. So while his brain is trying to figure out what to say, his mouth runs away from him.  
  


“It’s no problem but there’s a few conditions for meeting him.”  
  


—  
  


It had taken a few weeks but he had managed to arrange a meeting. It had taken an inordinate amount of subtle pleaded and a few exchange of favors but Dick had agreed to come by their head office to meet Kon.  
  


Thank God he had the common sense to make sure it was at a time when no one else was around. A miracle in its own sense. Because Kon was being extremely loud in his fanboying. Much to Dick’s amusement. Although that might be because he had convinced Kon to wear a Nightwing suit. Tim wasn’t sure that he wanted to know why Kon already had one in his possession.  
  


“Rob!” Tim looked up, deftly catching the camera tossed towards him. “Could you take a picture of us?”  
  


Grumbling to himself, Tim lines the camera up to his eye. “Ready?”  
  


Nightwing’s had his arm around Kon’s shoulders, pulling the teen right next to him as they posed for the picture. Kon’s face reminded Tim of a child who had received a much longed for bicycle on Christmas. And suddenly, Dick moved quick as water right as his finger pressed down on the button.  
  


The flash lights up the room for a moment, along with Kon’s shocked face when the kiss lands on his cheek, right above the stubble covering his chin. It takes every ounce of training to not throw the camera at Dick’s head but Tim simply asked, “ _What_  was the point of that.”  
  


“No point.” Dick chirped, sliding forward to snatch the camera from his hands. “Lighten up Timbo. You look sour enough to curdle milk. Do you want some cuddles too?”  
  


Before Tim can reply, Dick snatched him up in his arms and hugged him tight. Kon’s expression went from star struck to envious in a heart beat, “Wait. You get cuddled by Nightwing?”  
  


“Not as often as I’d like.” Dick pouted at Kon.  
  


“Too often than I’d like.” Tim corrected angrily.  
  


“Dude!” Kon sounded affronted, “There is  _no such thing_  as  _too many_  cuddles. Especially not from Nightwing.”  
  


“Well if you want them so much,  _you_  can have the.” Tim snapped, finally managing to pull himself out of Dick’s grip. Not sure why this had him so riled up, he walked out of the room to the sound of Kon asking if it was something he said.


End file.
